Chase Jackson
Summary Chase is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Chase is one of the primary 4 protagonists of Yuracion Absolon. He is a member of the Neo Holy Order aseend is the Quasar Dragon of the group. He is the grandson of Kasairyu and the son of Yvonne and Vice. He is the older brother of Alistar, Rui and Keenan as well as the younger brother of Arcadia. He is also the mentor of Aegis and Nuova. Later in Brave New World, he mentors Nico and Yato Karias. In the past Chase was much more loud and immature. He was very confident in his skill and would challenge anyone to a fight. For awhile Chase never really seen any of the "dark parts of the world". He wasn't used to seeing people mindlessly killed in the most brutal fashions and was not used to the concept of loss. He was very naive to the world and saw his heritage as something that put him above others. Something that he despises as his current self. This all changed 6 years prior to the events of Yuracion Absolon. During this time, his elder sister Arcadia could not utilize her powers accurately due to a Yuracion Energy "sickness" and as such could not perform the mission she had planned to do. As a result, Chase decided to go one of the missions to exterminate a group of Hellbound Beasts who were attacking an American city. Normally this would have been an easy task for 14 year old Chase; when Chase got there however, he was greeted with one of the most horrifying sights. A new threat known as a Spryxia had not only slaughtered every man, woman and child, but they did so in the most brutal of fashions. This prompted Chase to attack without thinking. Safe to say that Chase was soundly defeated by the far more experience and powerful Spryxia. Before the Spryrxia could give the final blow, Chase's older sister Arcadia jumped in between the two and took the blow for him. This attack caused just enough damage to actually kill her. Upon seeing this a power awakened within Chase. His normal, vibrant crimson Eternal Flames turned dark in color to the point in which they were near pitch black. Chase's seals on his full Quasar Dragon power were undone and his Quasar Dragon side took over. Due to him being very young at the time, this turned Chase into a brutal berserker who effortlessly outmatched and overpowered the Spryixia, erasing them beyond nothingness. When Chase came to, the city was gone and he was the only one still present and alive. The city and corpses had been burnt to nothingness. Later that day, Chase returned home in order to report the mission and news of Arcadia's death, which devastated Yvonne, Vice and the entire Nexus. His spirit was broken and he questioned whether he was worthy enough to even inherit the power of the Holy Order. Thanks to those around him, including even Reinhard, he managed to get back into high spirits. Despite this, Chase knew that he couldn't act like he used to. He knew about the horrors of reality and as such vowed to do what he could to make it a better place. He also wanted to make sure his older sister's sacrifice did not mean anything. This also implanted the idea that mortals need hardships and evil to exist to make them strong and to better themselves. Over the course of the next 6 years, Chase drastically changed to the point in which even his personality became something new. He also during some point began a relationship with his childhood friend Kira. He also gained more control over his sealed power and thus can enter said state with only his personality becoming a little more aggressive. Personality Chase is a very calm and laid-back person. He loves to have fun and relax. His most prominent character trait is his sarcasm. He is very snarky and will often make a smart comment no matter what. He is very nonchalant about many things and it is hard to take him by surprise. He is noted to actually be a "teddy bear" inside. He secretly loves cute and fluffy things, this is something only Kira knows. He is also stated to be a tsundere as well as while he acts like he doesn't care, he truly does...deeply. It is next to impossible to make him lose his composure (Unless your name is Reinhard) and he is known to be incredibly hard to read. This is a trait that makes him even more effective in battle. He has a notable sweet tooth. Chase is also known for his ideology of "Never giving up on life." This is explained more in-depth by Chase himself in the series. Basically, his rule is that one should never just give up on living and always fight to the very end. However, he doesn't mean one should not sacrifice themselves for others. By his logic, that wouldn't be giving up on life as the life you've sacrificed still lives on in the person(s) you've saved. He dislikes people who give up on themselves and at times won't even help said person in need. Of course he also does not include those that are not physical able to do so as well. He also has a soft spot for kids as he knows they cannot always properly defend themselves against the cruel reality of the world. When he unleashes his seal, his personality is mostly intact, however the natural Quasar Dragon side of him pops out. Quasar Dragons despite being angels, are known for being very volatile and battle hungry. As such Chase's natural aggression level is increased greatly. As such when in battle, he is more crazed and brutal. During this he also is relentless and has less care for whether he ends up killing his opponent or not. Despite this, he can still be calm in serious situations and think up strategies mid combat. He can also distinguish friend from foe. He and Reinhard's rivalry is incredibly intense and each are always at each other's throats. They completely hate each other's guts and will do anything to screw each other. This shows that despite how mature they technically are, they still have a childish and petty side to them. This trait is even extended when the two fight side by side. The two spend more time attacking each other than they do attacking the opponent. As a result, them harming their true enemy is more like collateral damage to their fight. This mutual dislike for each other is sprouted from their childhood when the two were literally newborns. Even when they were barely a year old, the two showed a distaste for one another and the urge to outdo the other. Even in the modern day this has not changed, matter of fact it has intensified now that they are young men. Despite this, they are still considered very close and have intense respect for one another. They are shown to protect each other on reflex from fatal or dangerous attacks. Their relationship is odd, but nonetheless entertaining Kasairyu calls Chase the "Ultimate Contradiction." He is: "The Best Friend and Worst Friend a person could have." This is due to him being the type of person to do almost anything for his friends and protect them with his life. Despite this, he is more than willing to screw them up or leave them to suffer when they are involved in the weirdest missions. (Such as when he pushed Aegis into a strip club due to their target being in there) "The Biggest Sweatheart or the Biggest Asshole." This references his love for fluffy animals and how soft he becomes when little kids are involved. He can also be a reliable person to lean on in times of need. But at the same time he can be a douchebag. "An extreme workaholic and extremely lazy." This references his nature of liking to handle multiple missions at once to the point he ends up doing hundreds upon hundreds of missions per day. However, at the same time he's the type of guy who'd rather just sit back and take a nap. This causes him to sometimes not do anything for days unless forced to. "The Most Competent and Least Competent" This references how he can do a mission almost flawlessly or handle complicated subjects masterfully. However, he sometimes fails at doing the simplest things and this is increased greatly when with Nuova. "And the least Destructive and Most Destructive." This references his ability to get missions done without much destruction if any. However, he fails horribly at times and can cause mass destruction when doing even the simplest missions. A trait he shared with nearly all his friends. Chase, despite everything is noted to still have lingering regrets over the death of Arcadia and frequently has nightmares of her death. During the events of Yuracion Absolon when Arcadia is resurrected by Yvazo and corrupted by his Fallen Arte, Chase uses this chance in order to perhaps remedy his actions from the past. This however, does not come to fruition due to Yvazo and Arcos' interference. Instead of being able to save his sister, Chase has to kill her so that she can truly rest peacefully, which eventually led to a death match between the two. Upon seeing his sister die in his arms again, Chase cried in front of someone for the first time. Afterwards, Chase feels as though all the guilt and such had left due to his sister's last words. And the fact that his family was able to see Arcadia's last moments together. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Chase Jackson Origin: Yuracion Absolon (Xros Revolution) Gender: Male Age: 19 (Beginning), 21 (End), 22-24 (New World Order) Classification: Human/Quasar Dragon Hybrid, Neo Holy Order Member, Human/Cherubim Hybrid Date of Birth: July 19, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Yuracion Nexus Dimension Height: 6'3" Likes: Fluffy and cute things, Sweets Dislikes: Vegetables Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Sleeping Martial Status: Single Xceed: Divine Quasar Dragon: Oblivion Battle Type: Power Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus, Neo Holy Order Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: Jaeger (Awe of the Dragon) Stats Tier: At least 4-A | At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Skills=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Flight, Holy Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Angels have powerful Holy powers and are strong against beings of darkness, dealing more damage against them. Angels can also purify evil hearts and even forcibly turn a person into an existence that leads towards the light alignment), Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Slow, Stop, Acceleration, Reversal and Destruction. Can affect other Immeasurables and people far stronger than him. Beings beyond time, dimensions and concepts mean nothing to a Quasar Dragon's temporal powers. A Quasar Dragon's time powers are comparable to the concept of time itself. This is due to the Quasar Dragons representing Time as a whole and as such, they have a innate connection the Chronozalous, the abstract of time itself), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create his own temporal realities), Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via Divine Quasar Dragon: Oblivion (Can forcibly rip his opponents from their powers, essentially weakening them greatly and keeping them from using certain abilities), Causality Manipulation (Quasar Dragons can nullify Acausality types 1-5), Can trap beings beyond time in time due to his Holy Order powers. Existence Erasure (Quasar Dragon's along with Black Hole Bahamuts represent destruction as well and as such their Eternal Flames have the ability to erase those it burns if the user so wishes and thus their flames consume everything), Healing (Angels notably have strong healing powers of the A class at least), Sealing (Angels can naturally seal others away), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Precognition (His fighting style is so unpredictable that even those with powerful precognition cannot truly predict what he will do) and Corruption (Types 2 and 3. Angels are naturally resistant to corruption based abilities). |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Can easily defeat hordes of Ninvyl's who can create miniature universes filled with countless planets and stars. It is stated that the dimenions are near the size of a galaxy) | At least Multiverse level+ ' (Trained to be able to fight off Zavin's Fallen Hellbound Beasts in which includes Fallen Irates in which are able to break down and destroy multiple Akashia Nebulus. Far stronger than Nuova and Ruova who with their mere presence could threaten to destroy All Worlds due to them not restricting their destructive Yuracion Energy) 'Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Traveled across the universe in 3 seconds) | Immeasurable (Can travel throughout time. No longer bound by time and space. Able to reach parts of the multiverse in an instant) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Multverse level+ Standard Equipment: Dialtempora (Energy Blade) Stamina: Nigh Limitless | Limitless Range: Interstellar | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Chase is an incredibly skilled fighter. He is able to fight people with countless millennia of experience over him on even grounds and skill. He is naturally able to combat many versatile opponents and not be bothered. He is notably a highly intelligent person who can think of ways to combat them in an instant. He's is highly unpredictable in his fighting style with the only consistency being that he tends to utilize his temporal powers to the fullest in battle. Chase is so unpredictable that even precognition fails to accurately show what he'll do. Weaknesses: Vegetation (Kryptonite of Quasar Dragons). Chase has a tendency to play around with his opponents when the opponent is obviously weaker than him. He also enjoys insulting his opponents and ticking them off. While not the type to let his guard down, this can backfire if his opponents have skills that could in fact defeat them and he could not counter. As such it is a dangerous tactic. He also tends to allow himself to tank attack in order to scope out an opponent's true strength. Similar to the previous weakness, this could heavily backfire. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Divine Quasar Dragon: Oblivion: Chase's unique Xceed ability. The "Divine" part of it references the fact that he inherited the power of the Holy Order. This ability grants Chase access to the unique black and red flames known as Oblivion Flames that not only are superior to even Void Flames, but also distorts time and can even burn the laws of the multiverse. Those hit by these flames are immediately forced to be bound by time regardless of their original state of being. These flames also weaken one's resistance to temporal based powers. These flames can also rip a person away from their powers, essentially weakening them greatly, weakening the resistances and abilities as well as well as possibly nullify some abilities. When surrounded by these flames, Mental, Spiritual and Nullification abilities are rendered null and void. *'Blaze Edge': Sends out a wave of flame blades. can also go across the ground. *'Crimson Eyes': A thought instantly Slows down time while his eyes glow red. He can also stop time (his most common usage of it), accelerate his time to speed himself up, reverse time to heal himself or to reset opponent actions and erase the opponent from time. This ability works on immeasurable and acausal characters. *'Grand Light Quasar': Unleashes a blast of Eternal or Oblivion Flames. *'Quasar Claw': Covers his hand in Eternal or Oblivion Flames that in the forms of claws. Used for melee. *'Akashi Scales': Creates daggers of flames to strike opponents that wipe away the existence of anything hit beyond nothingness. Only usable when in near death. Cannot be stopped. Activates automatically when in a critical state and is absolutely instantaneous. *'Inferno Sting': Stabs opponents at high speeds with a fiery blade. *'Quasar Step:' A dodge technique in which Chase dashes past his opponent to dodge an attack and to get a free attack from behind. A fake out tactic. *'Absolute Burn': Encases Chase in Eternal Flames and charges to opponent at high speeds. Can burn through almost anything. Even the sun. *'Judge Force:' With some power of the Judgement Arcana handed down by his father Vice, Chase can disassemble atoms and attacks. This attack can destroy the opponent down to the quantic level. *'Negatia:' An arte that allows him to be immune to vegetation for 12 hours. *'Quasar Arte: Kagutsuchi:' Chase traps his opponents with Arte Circles. He then causes a pillar of Oblivion Flames. This attack bypasses resistances and either severely damages the foe(s) or completely erases their existence beyond the duality of existence and nonexistence. This attack negates Regeneration and Resurrection. *'Dragon Shield:' Chase can create a forcefield of Eternal or Oblivion Flames that guard him from direct attacks. He can also use this to trap opponents in them, with which he can erase them by crushing them with the flames. *'Holy Order: Divine Quasar:' Releases a dragon-shaped explosion of Oblivion and Eternal Flames. This is Chase's second strongest skill. This attack has all the effects of Quasar Arte Oblivion and nullifies any regenerative abilities and can even cut ties to places, concepts and other beings. Chase can decide whether to erase the person hit by this or not. This attack is dangerous to be used in universe as it also destroys any conceptual law for the areas within range. As such in universe Chase doesn't use this move unless need be. *'Holy Order: Paradox:' Chase's strongest skill. Chase stops his opponent in time and then splits away their past, present and future in the form of human-shaped glass-like energy. Each shape forms a different shape that represents a time in their life (Such as a baby or toddler stage representing their past or an elderly person representing their future). Chase then enters his Angel state and performs a barrage of countless violent slashes of Oblivion Flames which appear so fast that you cannot see Chase's swings. These slashes shatter the countless points in the opponent's time until eventually a downward slash destroys the opponent's present, completely erasing them. This move is also known as the "Timeless Paradox" as it can kill those who lack time to begin with as it forces the opponent to be bound by time and reliant on their time, making it so that Paradox will always effect the opponent. However, it is noted that due to the nature of Chase's Xceed, the special properties of Paradox are enhanced to an unknown degree as his Oblivion Flames have the special effects of Paradox normally. Like all the Holy Order Artes, this nullifies all forms of regeneration and reliant immortality. Key: Recruitment and Mask of Resentment Arc | Amatagarai Arc and Faux Angels Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Myeato Urusaki (Rebellation Z) Myeato's Proile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transcendents Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Angels Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Willpower Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2